TSUBASA REVERVOIR CHRONICLE
by AiShitteru
Summary: MUNDOS DESCONOCIDOS Y NUEVOS AMIGOS ES LO QUE LE ESPERA A ESTA HERMOSA PAREJA KxH


**TSUBASA RESERVOIR CHRONICLE**

Categoría: romántico, yaoi (si no, no estaría aquí)

Parejas: Kurama x Hiei (hay alguna mejor?)

Disclaimer: Ni Yu Yu Hakusho ni Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle me pertenense a mi, sino a sus respectivos autores, este fanfic esta hecho sin fines de lucro, solo que tenia ganas de hacer un fanfic de esta hermosa pareja y salio esta tontería (creo que me afecto el exceso de chocolate), espero que alguien lo disfrute.

**CAPITULO 1: EL COMIENZO DE LA AVENTURA**

_A mitad de un extenso bosque se encontraba ubicado el reino Jisei, al cetro del mismo se alzaba un enorme castillo con la forma de una enorme Catarina, que era rodeado por diversas casas en forma de hongo (bienvenidos a la aldea pitufo :P). Un hermoso lago, un ubicado a varios metros del castillo, abastecía de agua el reino. Y al otro lado de este, rodeado por infinidad de árboles, se encontraban unas extrañas ruinas parecidas a un par de alas, de las que solo las puntas sobresalían entre los árboles, que estaban siendo investigadas. Era un hermoso reino, prospero y pacifico. Y aquí es donde comienza nuestra historia._

Un nuevo día había comenzado y con el la actividad en el reino, los negocios habían abierto, los niños jugaban, las señoras hacían sus compras, mientras los señores iban a sus respectivos trabajos. Y entre todos estos una persona encapuchada y con una mochila negra, entra en una casa dejando la mochila sobre un escritorio que se encontraba junto a una ventana, y toma un portarretratos en el que se ve una señora de largos cabellos castaños y ojos negros, abrazando un niño pelirrojo.

- He vuelto madre -dijo retirándose la capa, mostrando así a un joven de largos cabellos rojos y ojos verdes, vestido completamente de rojo excepto la capa que era de color negro.

Tocaron a la puerta y antes de que pudiera reaccionar se encontraba en el suelo siendo abrazado por un joven de cabello negro y ojos rojos, vestido completamente de negro.

- ¡¡¡¡¡KURAMA! ¡¡Bienvenido a casa! ¡¿Como te fue en la excavación! ¡¿Estas herido! ¡¿No tienes fiebre! ¡¿Has comido bien! -Pregunto el joven aun sobre el.

- Me...me encu...me encuentro bien...gracias por preocuparse Ouji -contesto sorprendido y sonrojado por la posición en la que se encontraban.

- No me hables tan formal, te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre, Hiei, H-I-E-I -lo regaño de forma molesta, realizando un tierno puchero.

- Si...ah...No...-trataba de decir nervioso

- H-I-E-I -repitió mirándolo fijamente

- Hi...Hiei -respondió finalmente.

- así esta mejor -dijo regalándole una sonrisa- ¡¡¡Oh perdona! Peso mucho ¿verdad? -dijo al darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban, poniéndose de pie, siendo imitado por Kurama- ¿cuanto tiempo te quedaras esta vez? -pregunto al verlo sacar algunas cosas de la mochila.

- Solo vine a cambiarme de ropa, así que esta noche volveré al trabajo -contesto volteando a verlo- antes de irme, debo comprar algunas cosas para la excavación de mañana, ¿te gustaría acompañarme? -pregunto al ver el rostro triste de Hiei.



Pasaron el resto del día comprando y viendo varias tiendas. Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando se dirigían de regreso a casa de Kurama.

- Te encuentras bien Hiei, desde hace un rato me da la impresión de que te preocupa algo –pregunto al notar lo callado que se encontraba- ¿no será que te has vuelto a escapar del castillo sin avisar?

- Bueno...si hubiera dicho que venia a verte mi hermana se habría enfadado y hubiese querido venir conmigo o mandado a alguien a acompañarme -dijo molesto

- La reina solo se preocupa por su hermano pequeño -dijo sonriéndole

- A ella solo le gusta molestarme -dijo con una mueca de disgusto, para de inmediato ser cambiada por una sonrisa- Vamos Kurama, te invito una nieve dulce -dijo tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo hacia un pequeño puesto- Me da una nieve de chocolate y una de vainilla por favor -pidió a la vendedora- ¿cuanto es? -pregunto al recibir las nieves y darle a Kurama el de vainilla, ya que sabia era su favorito.

- No es nada príncipe -dijo dedicándole una calida sonrisa, siendo escuchada por las personas que se encontraban cerca.

- El príncipe...es el príncipe -decían las personas mientras los rodeaban para saludar a Hiei.

- "La gente del reino quiere mucho al príncipe" -pensaba Kurama

Y es que todos en el pueblo sabían que Hiei iba a ser un gran rey, ya que era bondadoso y justo con todos, al igual que lo habían sido sus padres y lo era su hermana.

- ¡¡¡¡Vamonos Kurama! -Dijo jalándolo de nuevo- ¡Si me atrapan me harán volver al castillo! -dijo viendo como varios guardias se acercaba a ellos.

- ¡¡príncipe! ¡¡Príncipe Hiei! ¡¡Su majestad manda que regrese al castillo! ¡¡Príncipe Hiei! -decían los guardias corriendo hacia ellos, tratando de detenerlo.

Corrieron esquivando a las personas, los puestos y los árboles, hasta llegar a la orilla del lago. Deteniéndose junto a un enorme árbol de ramas gruesas que se encontraba junto al lago, dando la impresión de que crecía dentro del mismo.

- Subamos, así no nos encontraran -dijo Hiei comenzando a subir seguido por Kurama.

- Hace tiempo que no corría tanto -dijo Kurama, acomodándose una rama alta junto a Hiei.

Un largo silencio se extendió entre los dos, mientras trataban de normalizar sus reparaciones, observando como el atardecer brindaba a las ruinas un tono rojizo, dándoles así un aspecto misterioso.

- Han pasado 7 años desde que Kurama y su madre vinieron a este reino -dijo Hiei observando como el sol de perdía entre las ruinas.

- Mi madre era arqueóloga de otro reino, que estaba interesada en las ruinas del reino Jisei. Creía que era un antiguo templo olvidado, por lo que persuadió a la reina anterior de iniciar la excavación. Pero murió a mitad de la excavación, al final ella sonreía y dijo que había tenido una vida feliz –dijo tristemente bajando la mirada, observando a unos niños que nadaban a unos metros de donde ellos se encontraban.

- Cuando tu madre murió te pedí que vinieras a vivir conmigo al castillo -le recordó Hiei.

- Para mi seria muy raro vivir en el castillo y con el trabajo de la excavación puedo vivir muy bien -dijo mirándolo- además la excavación es...de mi madre y mía...

- Si, lo se, es un sueño muy importante -lo interrumpió- lo entiendo, pero...por causa de tu trabajo casi no podemos vernos...Te extraño...Cuando me voy a dormir, me pregunto que estarás haciendo...y si te encontraras bien -dijo apartando su mirada de la de Kurama.

- Yo también te extraño...y pienso en ti...en lo que estarás haciendo...-dijo alzando el rostro de Hiei, para que lo mirara a los ojos.

- Kurama...yo...qui...quiero...de-decirte...-trataba de decir ante la mirada de desconcierto de Kurama- quiero decirte que tu...me gus...

Pero antes de que pueda seguir, el sonido de una enorme campana los interrumpe casi haciéndolos caer del árbol- ¡¡¡¡¡DDDOOOONNNGGG! ¡¡¡¡¡DDDOOOONNNGGG! ¡¡¡¡¡DDDOOOONNNGGG!

- Te encuentras bien -Pregunto Kurama luego de recuperarse del susto.

- Si, me encuentro bien, es la campana del castillo, debo regresar sino mi hermana mandara a todos los guardias del castillo a buscarme -dijo Hiei enojado por la interrupción

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? -Pregunto Kurama poniéndose de pie.

- No es necesario, debes regresar a tu casa a descansar un poco, antes de que tengas que irte a la excavación -dijo poniéndose de pie mientras se acomodaba su capa- Kurama...lo que te quería decir...te lo diré la próxima ves que nos veamos -dijo comenzando a bajar del árbol saltando ágilmente entre las ramas.

- Madre estos sentimientos que tengo están mal...aunque el sea mi amigo de la infancia...el sigue siendo el príncipe de este país...-dijo observando a Hiei marcharse, acompañado por los niños que antes nadaban y que ahora se dirigían a sus casas luego de haber escuchado la campana.



Entro al castillo sigilosamente evitando que los guardias lo vieran, caminaba de manera lenta y silenciosa por el pasillo, cuando una voz conocida lo asusto haciendo que se detuviera.

- ¿¿¿Otra vez fuiste a ver a ese mocoso Hiei? -escucho que la voz le preguntaba desde la sala del trono, frente a la cual pasaba.

- ¡¡¡Onee-chan! ¡¡No hables así de Kurama! -Dijo acercándose a una joven de cabellos castaños cortos y ojos azules, vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco de tirantes- ¡¡¡El trabaja y vive solo es admirable!

- Puede que sea admirable, pero no por eso deja de ser un mocoso -dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡¡¡Onee-chan eres insoportable! -contesto enojado.

- Majestades, por favor ¿podrían evitar pelear cuando estén aquí? -dijo un joven de largos cabellos castaños y ojos color miel, entrando con un pergamino en las manos.

- ¡Yomi, ¿que es eso? -pregunto Hiei señalando el pergamino.

- Lo trajeron los encargados de la excavación -dijo extendiéndolo el una mesa que se encontraba a un lado de ellos- es un plano de las ruinas, al parecer las ruinas no están solo en la superficie, han encontrado un pasadizo que lleva hacia abajo -explico señalando el plano

- No saben que tan grande es, pero ya he dado el permiso para que sigan investigando, lo cual significa que la excavación continuara y ese mocoso estará muy, muy, muy, muy ocupado –dijo remarcando cada una de sus palabras, con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡¡¡Ya lo se! ¡¡¡Kurama ama las ruinas y si el sabe que hay nuevas ruinas se pondrá muy feliz! -dijo enojado, para luego retirarse corriendo.

- No debería molestar de esa manera al príncipe, alteza -la regaño Yomi

- Cuando estemos solos llámame por mi nombre, Yomi. Aunque oficialmente seas mi consejero, somos amigos de la infancia ¿verdad? -le dijo con la mirada aun fija en la puerta por donde había salido Hiei.

- Mukuro, no deberías de molestar tanto a Hiei -repitió.

- Hiei es el único príncipe de este país, el sucesor del primer rey, pensando en eso es imposible que pueda estar con un plebeyo. Pero...el es el elegido ¿verdad? -le pregunto volteando a verlo.

- Si, Kurama es la persona destinada para Hiei, pero antes de que puedan estar juntos deberán pasar grandes peligros, el príncipe tiene un extraño poder, no se que es, pero es un poder que puede cambiar el mundo, y traer guerras y conflictos -dijo mirando a Mukuro

- Y nosotros no podemos hacer nada -dijo recargada en una ventana, mirando el cielo



- A Mukuro solo le gusta molestarme -dijo entrando a su cuarto y saliendo al balcón desde donde podía observar las ruinas- Kurama... ¿ya estarás trabajando? -suspiro- aun hay algo bajo las ruinas, debes estar contento...-se recargo en el balcón cerrando los ojos.

Un suave viento mecía sus cabellos, mientras recordaba lo sucedido en la tarde, había estado tan cerca de confesarle sus sentimientos a Kurama, pero su hermana había interrumpido, no entendía como sabia Mukuro cuando intervenir, pero siempre la campana o los guardias lo interrumpían en los mejores momentos.

- La próxima ves que nos veamos, le diré a Kurama que me gusta -susurro, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un extraño sonido- ¿que es ese ruido? ¿Campanas? Es un sonido hermoso y tranquilo -dijo posando sus manos en su pecho, escuchando el repicar de lo que parecía eran pequeñas campanas- Viene de las ruinas -dijo mirando hacia ellas- Es...como si estuviera llamándome...-susurro con la mirada perdida, siendo era rodeado por una misteriosa energía de color negro.



Dentro de las ruinas

Kurama descendía a la sala recién descubierta alumbrándose con una lámpara, era un cuarto circular, cerrado, sin ninguna puerta y completamente vació, lo único que se encontraba en el era un extraño símbolo circular, con lo que parecía eran unas alas, en el centro.

- ¿que signo es este? No es de este país y nunca lo había visto -dijo revisando el libro que sostenía en una mano.

Quito la vista del libro para volver a revisar la marca, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Hiei parado a mitad de esta viéndola fijamente.

- ¿Ouji? ¿Porque estas aquí? -pregunto logrando que Hiei volteara a verlo, dedicándole una sonrisa, para luego hincarse poniendo ambas manos sobre la marca.

De repente las ruinas comenzaron a temblar, la marca comenzó a brillar dividiéndose y mostrando así otra sala, Hiei fue rodeado con la misma energía de color negro, flotando lentamente hacia la otra sala.



Afuera de las ruinas

Las ruinas comenzaron a temblar, haciendo que todas las personas salieran de ellas, y observaran sorprendidos, como eran cubiertas por una extraña energía negra. Mientras diversas personas vertidas de negro aparecían atacándolos. Siendo detenidos por los guardias que acompañaban a Mukuro y a Yomi que habían ido a investigar lo sucedido. Comenzando así una difícil pelea.



Dentro de las ruinas

Kurama siguió a Hiei saltando hacia la otra sala, esta era aun mas grande que la anterior, en la pared se encontraba la misma marca, y frente a esta se encontraba Hiei flotando.

- ¡¡HIEI! ¡¡HIEI! -Lo llamo comenzando a escalar por la pared tratando de alcanzarlo- ¡¡HIEI! ¡¡HIEI! -repetía tratando que le respondiera, deteniéndose al observar como le aparecían unas hermosas alas negras, iguales a las del símbolo- ¡¿Que es eso! -exclamo sorprendido



Mientras en otro lugar dos personas observaban lo sucedido por medio de un enorme espejo, donde se veía como Kurama escalaba el muro tratando de llegar a Hiei.

- el poder para cruzar dimensiones, las alas que pueden ir donde deseen, ahora el poder ha revivido -Dijo un joven de cabellos cortos y ojos negros que se encontraba sentado.



En las ruinas

Kurama continuaba escalando tratando de llegar a Hiei, que continuaba flotando con la mirada perdida.

- ¡¡¡HIEI! –volvió a llamarlo al notar como comenzaba a ser absorbido por la pared, salto hacia el logrando separarlo. Cayendo los dos al suelo.

Sin embargo al caer, sus alas se fragmentaron en diversas plumas que se dispersaron por el cielo desapareciendo.

- ¡¡HIEI! ¡¡HIEI! –Lo llamaba tratando de despertarlo, pero al parecer se encontraba inconciente- Se esta enfriando cada ves mas, debo sacarlo de aquí –exclamo cargándolo. Tratando de salir de las ruinas que comenzaban a desplomarse.



- así que has fallado Sensui –Dijo un chico de largos cabellos verdosos y fríos ojos dorados, que se encontraba parado junto al otro, observando a través del espejo como Kurama salía de las ruinas cargando a Hiei.

- No, Itsuki, a partir de aquí comenzara todo, y cuando termine tendremos el poder para cruzar dimensiones



- ¿que sucedió aquí? –exclamo Kurama al salir de las ruinas, viendo muchas personas heridas, mientras algunos guardias continuaban luchando.

- Llegas tarde, mocoso –Le dijo la reina que se encontraba recargada aun lado de las ruinas, con una herida en el brazo- ¿como se encuentra Hiei? –pregunto al ver que lo traía cargando. Pero antes de que Kurama pudiera contestarle se desmayo, cayendo a un lado de el.

- Alteza –dijo Yomi acercándose a ella, comenzando a revisarla- parece que pusieron veneno en sus espadas, no dejare que mueras –exclamo comenzando a curarla- ¿como se encuentra el príncipe? –pregunto a Kurama.

- ¡Bajo las ruinas, hay otras ruinas y ahí...-comenzó a explicar pero fue detenido por Yomi que poso su mano en su frente y en la de Hiei

- He leído tus recuerdos, ¿las alas del príncipe salieron? -pregunto

- ¡Si! –contesto extrañado.

- Tal como lo pensé esas alas eran el alma del príncipe Hiei

- ¿Su...alma? –repitió asustado

- Todos los recuerdos del príncipe desdé su nacimiento hasta hoy...están desapareciendo...Además su alma se ha fragmentado y ya no se encuentra en este mundo. Un cuerpo no puede vivir sin alma...a este paso...el príncipe...-explico preocupado.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? ¿Lo que sea? -pregunto angustiado, abrazando aun mas a Hiei, al cuan aun continuaba cargando.

- No hay tiempo que perder, yo tomare la responsabilidad –dijo observando a Mukuro, apareciendo al mismo tiempo una vara con la figura de una estrella de hielo en la parte superior- Ahora te enviare con una persona que vive en otro mundo. Una persona que tiene el mismo poder de la luna –dijo invocando un extraño símbolo con una estrella de hielo bajo ellos.

- ¿quien esta persona? Cuando llegué ¿que debo hacer? -pregunto

- Esa persona es conocida como la bruja de las dimensiones, cuéntale todo y pídele ayuda para salvar al príncipe –le explico Yomi, mientras Kurama y Hiei eran rodeados por una luz blanca para luego desaparecer.



- ¡Hiei! –dijo abrazándolo al momento en el que aparecía en lo que parecía en jardín de una casa, y ahí frente a el se encontraba una joven de cabellos rosados, con un vestido azul- ¿tu eres la bruja de las dimensiones? –pregunto sin soltar a Hiei.

- así es como me llaman –contesto sin demostrar ningún tipo de emoción en su voz.

- ¡¡Por favor ayuda a Hiei! –le pidió mientras una pequeña brisa comenzaba a caer.

Capitulo 1/Fin

Este es el primer capitulo de este raro Fanfic, como se pudieron dar cuenta es una adaptación de una de mis series favoritas de mis diosas CLAMP, todo el capitulo y los que resta del fanfic serán adaptaciones de esta estupenda serie, por lo cual no estoy muy segura de continuar subiéndolo, aunque ya tengo varios capítulos hechos, por lo cual pido su opinión ¿quieren que esto se siga publicando? De ser así ¿que personajes de Tsubasa les gustaría que interpretaran cada personaje de Yu yu hakusho? Estaré esperando sus opiniones ¡¡MATA NE!


End file.
